


petrichor

by nefariousness



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, honestly i really dont know how to tag please forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefariousness/pseuds/nefariousness
Summary: one; it was rainingtwo; and we barely said hellothree; but your eyes looked like coming home.(or three times seongwoo and daniel said "see you,")





	petrichor

**_one;_ **

 

The sound of wind blowing was accompanying Seongwoo that afternoon when he was waiting on the sidewalk for his cousin to pick him up after class – he immediately knew it was going to rain so he reached out his umbrella from his bag. Seongwoo took one more glance at his phone but there was no sign that his cousin was going to answer him any time soon before he sighed heavily.

“Open up the umbrella,”. The voice he knew too well suddenly made its appearance as he turned his head to the voice’s owner and gave _him_ a bitter smile. “I was going to,” Seongwoo stated nonchalantly with a slight scoff at the end. “Just a friendly reminder, because you have a short term memory like that,”. The huge figure shrugged before he flashed Seongwoo a playful smirk. “It’s not that severe, Daniel,” Seongwoo hissed.

“So, Minhyun is going to pick you up or not?” Daniel said as he casually slung one of his arms around Seongwoo’s shoulder and the other holding his own umbrella. Seongwoo took one last glace and all he got was a blank screen, before he shook his head. “Probably not, he kind of an asshole like that, you know it,” Seongwoo replied with a slight chuckle. “Go home with me then.” Daniel grinned at him, while pulling the older closer as he dragged Seongwoo to start walking. 

“Yeah, guess it will be another hour of me stuck with you, huh?”. Seongwoo raised his eyebrow playfully at Daniel, which Daniel replied with a smirk, “Sounds awesome, right?”.

Seongwoo only smiled at his statement, he knows another hour – or probably two, he doen’t know, it’s easy to lost track of time when he was with Daniel – he just know that it will be great, just like the past three years since Seongwoo knew the younger male. Daniel is the nicest and the most caring person Seongwoo ever has as a close friend, despite his goofy and reckless appearance. Seongwoo remembered how he met Daniel for the first time – It was his first day of new semester and he was at the library when his eyes met Daniel’s endearing, crescent one as he stood at the end of the bookshelf.

And the only thing Seongwoo remembered for the next two days were Daniel’s captivating dark brown orbs and his pink hair with his fringe down. It was when Seongwoo noticed Daniel was staring back at him three days after Seongwoo met him on the library and that was also when Daniel first talked to him.

 _God_ , Seongwoo have liked him since the first glance and he didn’t have enough courage to say it to Daniel even until then, when Daniel was walking beside him, blabbering about his shitty days because his professor gave him a hard time and a D for his homework – just because Seongwoo was pretty sure it was a one-sided love. But sometimes Daniel _did_ do things that make Seongwoo’s heart flutters like crazy and gave him a hell lot of butterflies. Seongwoo didn’t really know whether those were as a tease or not, but either way, it still didn’t give him enough confidence to tell Daniel his feelings.  

“D for Daniel, though,” Seongwoo said in the middle of Daniel’s rant. “Gosh, you are so lame, I don’t even know why I am friends with you at some point,”. Daniel shook his head and sighed, but his attention immediately averted to the falling water from the sky. “Oh, it’s raining already,” Seongwoo muttered when he saw a drop of water fell on the palm of his hand. “Yeah, stop for a minute,” Daniel said as he held the older’s arms out of the blue. He moved closer to Seongwoo as he held the umbrella between his arms before he started to button Seongwoo’s coat.

“I can do this by myself, Daniel,” Seongwoo said and tried to button his coat by himself but ended up brushing his hands to Daniel’s one before he put aside Seongwoo’s hands as he continued to do his job. “I know but you forgot like a lot, I’m here to fill that short-term mind of yours,” Daniel chuckled as he done the last button. “I’ve told you it’s not that severe, Niel.” Seongwoo glared at Daniel, which he only replied with a laugh, before they both continue to walk.

Small things Daniel did like those were the kind that make Seongwoo’s heart burst in a split second. And also, his smile – goodness, Seongwoo swore his smile were the one that only a sunshine can make, and Daniel was the kind of guy who was smiling all the time – it’s like a warm day every time Seongwoo is with him. “Let’s have some _hotteok_ before we go home, my treat because it was raining and your cousin ditched you on the sidewalk.” Daniel gave Seongwoo a deadpan look, which the older only replied with another glare.

“It’s not like he ditch me, it just that he was being the usual asshole he is and probably having a fun time, knowing how I will have a hard time with you,” Seongwoo said while rolling his eyeball. “Ha, hyung, it’s funny how you act like you don’t enjoy it being with me, the Kang Daniel,” He huffed and pouted before Seongwoo nudged his arm lightly, telling him that he was over-reacting.

It only took ten minutes before they both reached the street food place, and as soon as they both seated, Daniel ordered two plate of _hotteok_ and a bowl of ramyun before they both went back to their usual chat. “Can I ask you a question, though,” Daniel suddenly said. “Did you really have to ask me a question for that.” Seongwoo chuckled.

 “We have been friends for like three years not three minutes, Niel,” Seongwoo added. “Exactly,” Daniel replied. “So, there’s this one boy.” _Oh_ , there he went again – it was no doubt that Daniel was the hot stuff and boys and girls line up just to have a talk with him and Daniel was mostly willing to gave them some of his time. “I swear this one is different, I think he doesn’t know that it was so obvious that he likes me,” Daniel added and Seongwoo raised his eyebrow skeptically. “What kind of person –,”. “But the thing is, I like him a lot too,” Daniel added quickly. “Like, really a lot.” 

 _Ah_ , Seongwoo has been hearing how Daniel talked about how pretty some of the girls are and how attractive some boys are, but for the first time in three years, Daniel actually said that he liked one of them and Seongwoo couldn’t even describe how torn he was when the younger did say those words. “That’s great.” Seongwoo smiled at him, somewhat bitterly and Daniel is probably too excited to even notice that.

“I’ve been crushing at him since like forever – oh, actually, I think it was the first time my eyes laid on him, we barely said hello but he feels like home,” Daniel said but Seongwoo was too distracted to even hear his word properly, just like every time when he talked about other girls. “He thought I wouldn’t notice how cute it was when he blushed as I purposely held his hands or stroked his hair,” Daniel continued.

“He was so oblivious all the time, I don’t know, maybe he thought I would just walk home any boys all the time.” Daniel shrugged nonchalantly. “But maybe it was his charm point, and he forgot a lot of things too, like his meals or his books or his jacket,” He added and Seongwoo started to focused back from his dozing off.

“And he has this adorable face when he tried not to pay attention when I talked about other people,” Daniel continued with a smile as he leaned on to one of his hand that he placed on the table. “It’s Saturday tomorrow, I’m about to ask his out, do you think he will say yes?” Daniel raised his eyebrow as he tried to muffle his laughter. “Yes.” Seongwoo nodded his head, when he wasn’t actually sure what he was agreeing to.

“So, see you tomorrow then?” Daniel raised his eyebrow, expecting the realization to hit Seongwoo any time soon. “Why did you ask me? Ask the boy – wait, what?” Seongwoo actually just came to his sense when Daniel chuckled. “You said yes, silly, so I’ll pick you up tomorrow, okay, ten in the morning sharp.” Daniel nudged Seongwoo’s nose.

“But you were about to ask the boy you like out, so why – oh,” Seongwoo was staring at Daniel blankly while he was trying to process the whole Daniel-just-asked-him-out thing. “I wasn’t listening,” Seongwoo confessed. “I know you won’t, how long do you think we have been friends? Three minutes?” Daniel smirked playfully.

“Can you repeat that then? I did catch that she was being obvious – wait, am I that obvious?” Seongwoo suddenly gasped at his own statement. “Yeah.” Daniel nodded with a chuckle. “But I like it though, I like you being obvious but trying to hide it which is, very adorable,” He added. “Will you be my boyfriend, hyung?” Daniel suddenly added with a smile. “Only if you replied what you said earlier so I can pay attention to every word.” Seongwoo smiled back at him. “Of course.” Daniel grinned widely at the older male before he said once more, 

_“So, see you tomorrow then,”._

 

 

**_two;_ **

 

It was one in the afternoon and the sky was cloudy – Seongwoo sat there alone beside the window of his apartment. It has been three years since he graduated college and he had gotten a nice job, but he was currently taking your break. It has been three years since Daniel asked him out on that street food place – which his friends couldn’t stop teasing him about on how unromantic and anti-climax his action was.

But Seongwoo couldn’t be any more careless though, all he need is Daniel after all. Seongwoo was staring at the trace of the younger on the apartment, he could see how Daniel’s favorite cereal was on the counter of the kitchen, or how his clothes were perfectly stack beside his clothes.

Goodness, Seongwoo misses Daniel and he won’t be there until midnight before he has to go to another trip. Daniel never really traveled a lot for work before but somehow that month was a hectic month for both of them. Seongwoo decided to move to their room and sat on the king sized bed that he has shared with Daniel since last year, and he has been waking up to the even brighter sunshine than the sun itself every morning since then.

Seongwoo opened up his laptop to see whether there was still some works that needed to be done – which he find none, everything was settled, that’s why he was taking a break – he ended up scrolling through random webpage.

Seongwoo thought it was almost evening when he heard the door was being unlocked and soft footsteps afterward. Seongwoo immediately got up from the bed and ran to the living room only to find the sight of giant figure of Daniel, and without thinking too much, Seongwoo threw himself at the younger and gave him a tight hug.

“Hey, hyung.” Daniel chuckled at Seongwoo’s action before he put down his suitcase and hugged the older back. “Someone has been missing me so much even though I only went out for three days.” Daniel planted a deep kiss on the crown of the older’s head, as he smelled the scent of Seongwoo’s vanilla shampoo he loves so much. “I have no one to bother when you were not around, Niel, it’s getting boring nowadays when you were so busy with stuffs and I’m stuck with you only, so.” Seongwoo shrugged nonchalantly but pecked Daniel’s lips nonetheless.

“And you are going to be gone for the next five days.” Seongwoo smiled bitterly this time before Daniel cupped his face and went to the same eye level as Seongwoo’s. “But after that, I won’t be going anywhere.” Daniel smiled as he kissed Seongwoo’s forehead gently. “Why are you home so fast though, you should be home at midnight,” Seongwoo said afterward. “Oh, because I always have ways to spend more times with you.” Daniel flashed the older his mischievous smirk.

“I want to ask you out to grab some food, but it’s raining,” Daniel suddenly said as he rested his chin on the top of Seongwoo’s shoulder. “I’ve eaten already.” Seongwoo chuckled. “Oh, great, you actually remember to eat.” Daniel smirked at the older, which Seongwoo only replied with a glare before Seongwoo pushed him to the bathroom.

Hours later, Seongwoo found both of them on the couch, cuddling and enjoying each other presence while watching a movie before he have to part again from Daniel the next morning. “I’ve missed you so much, I put the vanilla over the bolster and thought it was you,” Daniel huffed. “That’s a ridiculous move, Daniel, it’s only three days, stop acting like it was three decades.” Seongwoo chuckled.

“Said the one who actually welcome me like I just risen from the death.” Daniel gave Seongwoo another poker face as he scoffed. “It was all reflex,” Seongwoo snapped. “But you did miss me so much you thought you could die, _hm_?” Seongwoo added. “I actually did, I don’t know what will I do for the next five days.” Daniel shrugged.

“I know right.” Seongwoo sighed, thinking about the day without Daniel. Seongwoo knows he was obvious as fuck and Daniel must’ve had noticed it despite how hard he was teasing the younger by denying it, but Seongwoo does really hate it to spend time without Daniel, sometimes Seongwoo couldn’t even remember what his life was like before Daniel. “Have fun with the boys though,” Seongwoo added. “Yeah, you too,” Daniel said, but quickly added, “I mean, don’t have funs with other boys, just have fun with your friends."

“Okay, Daniel.” Seongwoo chuckled at his reaction. “Since we are going to have so much fun with the others but not with each other tomorrow, how about we have fun right now.” Daniel suddenly went on the top of Seongwoo. “Have you ever feel tired, Niel?” Seongwoo chuckled but circled his arm on Daniel’s neck nonetheless. “With you? Nah, it’s basically impossible, hyung,” He said before he planted long deep kiss as he pulling Seongwoo to the bedroom in process.

The next morning, Seongwoo could feel the huge space beside his and he noticed Daniel wasn’t there any longer, but the side of his bed was still warm, which means he just got up. Seongwoo stood up carefully from the bed only too realized that he was wearing Daniel’s black shirt, which was super big on his skinny figure. Seongwoo soon found the younger on the kitchen, leaning against the counter as he poured the cereal on the bowl. “Oh, you are awake.” Daniel smiled at Seongwoo the older you moved next to him. “Morning ,hyung,” He said as he kissed Seongwoo’s cheek. “I want some too, Niel,” Seongwoo said as he pointed at the bowl. “Okay, let me get some for you, take a seat on the table.” Daniel smiled.

Seongwoo did as what Daniel said and took a seat – he was waiting for Daniel when he caught himself again, admiring at the silver band on his left hand’s fourth finger – it was indeed very breathtaking. A couple minutes later, Daniel went to seat with Seongwoo with two bowls on both his hands. “One for the handsome, one for the adorable.” Daniel grinned widely.

“When will you stop calling yourself that?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow. “Why should I stop stating the fact?” Daniel shrugged nonchalantly. “Gross,” Seongwoo sneered. “But you love me, right?” Daniel grinned at the older as he leaned to kiss Seongwoo but before he could do that, there was a loud knocking sound coming from the door. “Ugh, it still seven in the morning,” Daniel groaned as he stood up and went to the door.

Seongwoo saw him opened it only to reveal that the three of his best friends stood there with the huge grin. “Time to go, Daniel,”. The one named Jaehwan, said as he pulled Daniel out. “Yah, I haven’t even take a bath,” Daniel protested. “You cheated last night, you weren’t even suppose to meet Seongwoo, you punk,” Another guy named Jisung, snapped.

“So from now on until d-day, you aren’t allowed to meet Seongwoo _or else_ ,” Jaehwan added. “Why can’t all of you be as chill as Seongwoo hyung’s best men though?” Daniel tried to complain again. “You guys, don’t go so hard on him,” Seongwoo said all of the sudden as he leaned to the wall and smiled at their antics in amusement. “I still want him in one piece,” Seongwoo added.

“We will take care of him very well, don’t worry, hyung,” The one named Jihoon said with a somewhat an evil smile. “Save me,” Daniel mouthed to Seongwoo but the older just shrugged at him. “Yah, stop pulling me, okay I’ll go, just one goodbye, I swear,” Daniel suddenly said. “Fine, release him boys,” Jisung said. “One last goodbye,” Jaehwan stated again before letting Daniel go as he went straight to Seongwoo. “Don’t miss me too much, hyung,” Daniel said immediately and pecked Seongwoo’s lips before he grinned,

_“So, see you at our wedding then,”._

 

****

**_three;_ **

 

Seongwoo thought it was going to rain that day, but it wasn’t, which was actually a bummer because him and Daniel expected it to rain that day, so they both chose their wedding to be indoor – not that they didn’t like the venue, it was a lovely place after all. Seongwoo was nervously staring at his reflection on the huge mirror in front of him and he couldn’t stop playing with his hand – or scratching his hair, just to ease away the nervousness.

“Sungwoon told me you are nervous as hell.” The voice Seongwoo knew so well suddenly filled the room as he could saw his figure from the mirror. “Don’t be, it’s Daniel by the way, what are you worrying about?”. His cousin sat besides him and gave him a soothing pat on his back.

“I mean, what if I trip on the aisle?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow at the latter. “Honestly, the more you think about it, the more the chances for it to really happen.” Minhyun shrugged. “You are not helping.” Seongwoo glared at him as a response. “Okay, what if he won’t be there, like you know, he suddenly backs out or something?” Seongwoo knows he was muttering nonsense thing but _hey_ , everything is possible.

“Seriously, do you really think Daniel would do that?” Minhyun sneered at him before he broke into a sarcastic laughter. “ _No_ , do you really think I would let him do that?” Minhyun added. “I would tie his feet and glue it at the end of the aisle, you understand that?” Minhyun said. “And I would chop off his private parts and mutilate his body if he ever just think about doing that,” Minhyun huffed and made Seongwoo chuckled.

“You really don’t have to do that,” Seongwoo replied with a smile, “Thank you, anyway,”. “I mean, do you really think he would run away at some point? That Kang Daniel?” Minhyun raised his eyebrow. “I don’t know, _no_?” Seongwoo said with a shrug. “Do you remember when I didn’t pick you up the day Daniel confess to you?” Minhyun suddenly asked and it took Seongwoo a couple seconds to process what he was trying to say.

“Yeah, guess who beg me the night before.” Minhyun grinned. “I knew it was fishy though, that you just ditch me like that, especially when my car was being fixed,” Seongwoo said nonchalantly and left Minhyun in silence for a little bit, before he forced Seongwoo to get up and shoved him to the front door and told him to wait just behind the door.

Seongwoo thought it was stupid to just wait there after almost five minutes before you heard how someone knocked on the door softly. “First of all, do you really think I would run away from the day that I’ve been waiting since I first saw you on the library?”. “Yah, Kang Daniel, you shouldn’t be here, we can’t meet, or talk.” Seongwoo was happy that he could finally hear the younger’s voice again, but still tradition is a tradition. “We didn’t meet, there are this stupid door, and I can’t see you just yet.” Seongwoo could sense how Daniel grinned stupidly just like he always does, even though Seongwoo didn’t see him.

“Besides, Minhyun told me that you were having a mental breakdown and I can’t let that happen,” Daniel said and followed with a light chuckle. “You are a silly person, you know that? Even if you tripped, I will still marry you, hyung,” Daniel added. “And I will be there, I promise, it’s killing me to wait two more hours just to see you in a wedding suit, _god_ , you will be so breathtaking that even all angels are ashamed.” Daniel continued. “You know, I’m the one who should be nervous, I’m afraid that you won’t be there,” Daniel added. 

“That is so ridiculous, of course I will be there.” Seongwoo tried to assure him. “And that’s why you shouldn’t worry for such thing, because I will be there for you too,” Daniel replied. “Daniel,” Seongwoo suddenly called out his name, which actually came out more like a whisper – he was pretty sure Daniel didn’t hear it because of the door. “ _Hm_?” Daniel actually hummed in reply which impressed Seongwoo.

“I really, really, love you, you know that?” Seongwoo said as a smile curled up on his lips. “And I really, really, _really_ love you too,” Daniel replied.

“I love you that every time I went away the first thing I remember is you, that every time our eyes met it always feels like it was the first time at the library when your eyes were the only thing playing on my mind for three days before I decided to talk to you so that I won’t go crazy, I love you that every thing fades away everything you smile and it’s like every thing I see screams your name and it was always too much, but at the same time it was too little because I know even though you are the one I’m spending my lifetime with, I will still couldn’t get enough of you, and that’s how much I need you.”

“Did you just do your vow?” Seongwoo replied with so much of an amusement. “Oh, trust me hyung, my vow will be much longer than just that,” Daniel said with a laugh. “Every one probably going to get bored when I say my vow,” He continued. “I won’t,” Seongwoo said. “I would like to record it if I could,” Seongwoo added with a smile. “Don’t worry, I will gladly to reply it all over again if that’s what you want.” Seongwoo could feel him smiling.

“You make me wanted to walk on the aisle as fast as I could, you know.” Seongwoo chuckled and made him burst into a light laugh too. _“So, see you at the end of the aisle then?”._ Seongwoo smiled at the question though, he actually said that like exactly how he asked him out for the first time, like it’s not their wedding day, like it’s just another one of their date, but Seongwoo likes it though, he likes it how Daniel can ease all his nervousness just like that. 

_“Sure, see you there,”._

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN I JUST HAVE TO WRITE IDK WHY BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS
> 
> (honestly this was posted a long time ago but i just have to remake the ongniel one)
> 
> hit me up on twitter @nyelness! see you guys around :)


End file.
